Lovely Dinner in Vienna
by aicchan
Summary: Saat ini mereka sedang ada dalam perjalanan liburan — yang Alec enggan menyebutnya sebagai wisata bulan madu —. Dan kini mereka berada di salah satu hotel berbintang lima di Vienna, Austria. Imperial Hotel adalah tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan masa tiga hari di kota yang luar biasa indah ini. -Untuk INFANTRUM CHALLENGE - MAKANAN - PARIWISATA - ENJOY.


Mata biru seorang Alexander Lightwood, atau yang akrab dipanggil Alec, tak berkedip memandang bangunan hotel megah yang ada di hadapannya. Dia baru saja turun dari taxi bersama kekasihnya, Magnus Bane, seorang _High_ _Warlock_. Saat ini mereka sedang ada dalam perjalanan liburan — yang Alec enggan menyebutnya sebagai wisata bulan madu —.

Dan kini mereka berada di salah satu hotel berbintang lima di Vienna, Austria. Imperial Hotel adalah tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan masa tiga hari di kota yang luar biasa indah ini.

Sungguh… Alec tak mau memikirkan apapun selain menikmati waktu liburannya yang sangat langka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_Lovely Dinner in Vienna_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : __**Makanan**__ © Ambudaff_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : __**Pariwisata**__ © aicchan_

_Romance_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Alec meletakkan ranselnya di lantai _Royal Suit_ hotel ini, kamar termewah yang memungkinkan mereka menikmati pemandangan spektakuler kota Vienna. Interior kamarnya, seperti juga hotelnya, tetap menjaga kesan klasik dan kuno, sehingga pengunjung bisa merasakan kemewahan hotel yang telah berdiri sejak tahun 1873 ini. Kemewahan yang seolah tak termakan laju waktu.

Kamar ini memiliki tiga ruang utama. Ruang depan, tempatnya berada sekarang, diisi seperangkat perabotan yang didominasi warna biru – putih dan keemasan. Ada satu set sofa di sana, juga _mini dinning table_. Dindingnya dihiasi _tapestry_ bergambar pegunungan juga hutan dan jendelanya dibingkai kain putih halus dan tirai biru bercorak bunga putih dengan sulaman emas di tepinya. Ada perapian besar dari batu berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang luar biasa indah. Terdapat juga _mini bar_ di ruangan itu, bersanding dengan _minimalis kitchen set _yang didominasi warna kayu dengan sentuhan _semi modern _yang anehnya tampak pas dengan _design _kuno dalam ruangan ini. Penerangan utama di ruangan itu adalah sebuah _chandelier_ kristal yang menggantung dengan anggun.

Magnus membuka pintu putih berbentuk melengkung di bagian atasnya. Pintu itu menuju ke ruang tidur yang sekali lagi membuat Alec kehilangan kata-kata. Ruang tidur itu tak cukup digambarkan dengan kata megah, saja. Ini bagaikan ruang tidur para raja dengan segala perabot mewah yang tersedia. Magnus dengan cueknya melemparkan jaketnya ke sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat jendela, meninggalkan Alec yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Masuklah dan biarkan _butler_ itu bekerja!"

Mendengar itu, Alec baru ingat kalau di sana ada orang lain, yaitu seorang _butler_ dengan _suit_ resmi berwarna hitam yang tengah menyuguhkan _welcome drink_ dan juga _petit four_ yang dikemas dalam kotak kayu menawan.

Akhirnya Alec pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia memandangi seisi ruangan itu. Di tengah ada _King Size Bed_ dengan kelambu penutup yang masih didominasi warna biru – putih – emas. Ada meja kerja di sana, juga dua kursi yang berjajar di dekat jendela, dipisahkan sebuah meja kaca kecil yang dihiasi vas dengan bungan mawar segar. Di dinding yang ada di tiap sisi tempat tidur, ada kaca besar yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya, di sini juga dihias dengan _chandelier_ kristal yang sangat indah. Satu-satunya sentuhan _modern_ adalah _buffet_ kayu yang berisi hiasan keramik yang indah juga sebuah televisi LCD layar lebar dengan seperangkat _sound system_ canggih.

Ada pintu lain di sisi ruangan, Alec yakini adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Alec enggan membuka pintu itu sekarang dan memilih untuk menghampiri Magnus yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa harus semewah ini?" tanya Alec.

Magnus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi—"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat segalanya istimewa, Alexander." Potong Magnus, meraih pergelangan tangan Alec, membawa pemuda berambut sekelam malam itu dalam jangkauan pelukannya.

Alec membiarkan saja Magnus memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Ini perjalanan pertama kita, aku hanya ingin menjadikan momen ini sebagai kenangan yang indah." Ujar Magnus.

Mendengar kesungguhan di setiap kata, Alec jadi tidak protes lagi. Dia memeluk leher Magnus dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah… terserah kau saja."

Magnus tersenyum, meski begitu dia tak melepaskan pelukannya sampai pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah butler yang bertugas melayani mereka selama menginap di hotel ini.

"Santapan sudah siap jika anda ingin menikmatinya sekarang." _Well_, _butler_ sejati tak perlu mengetuk kamar majikannya dan mereka sudah terlatih untuk tak berekspresi apapun melihat segala yang dilakukan 'majikan' mereka di dalam kamar.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa segelas wine dan kue manis merupakan kombinasi pas untuk memulai liburan ini. Ayo, Alec!" Magnus pun baru melepaskan pelukannya pada Alec dan berdiri. Dia meminta supaya _butler_ itu menunggu di ruangan khusus yang ada di seberang kamar ini sampai mereka membutuhkannya.

Setelah menikmati makanan penyambut berupa wine dan kue-kue mini beraneka rasa, mereka berganti pakaian dan siap menjelajah kota ini. Saat mereka keluar kamar, sang butler sudah menunggu dan mengantar mereka hingga lobby hotel di mana telah menunggu seorang supir dengan seragam abu-abu lengkap. Mereka diantarkan hingga ke dalam mobil _limousine_ mewah berwarna hitam yang akan menjadi kendaraan mereka selama tiga hari ke depan.

.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah _Schönbrunn Palace. _

Dulunya, tempat ini adalah sebuah tanah luas yang kemudian dibeli oleh Kaisar Suci Romawi, Maximilian II pada 1569. Di area yang sangat luas itu, di bangunlah sebuah _mansion_ mewah yang bernama Katterburg. Seiring waktu, tempat ini berpindah kepemilikan dan bekembang menjadi sebuah kompleks istana yang indah. Arsitektur dan penataan taman menjadi bukti nyata seberapa tinggi selera pemilik istana yang berarti "Musim Semi Yang Indah" itu, sungguh sesuai dengan kejayaan Habsburg Monarchy yang menguasai wilayah itu pada masanya.

Di sana terdapat areal taman yang sangat indah. Berbagai macam bunga bermekaran di sana, namun yang membuat taman itu berbeda dari taman istana lainnya adalah berdirinya tiga puluh dua jajaran pahatan patung luar biasa yang dibangun pada sekitaran tahun 1773 dan 1780. Jajaran pahatan patung itu dikenal dengan sebutan _The Great Parterre_.

Alec mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu. Izzy sudah ramai saja menagih janji Alec yang mengatakan akan selalu mengirimkan foto tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi selama perjalanan.

Pandangan sang Nephilim kembali terpaku pada sebuah bukit yang tingginya sekitar 60 meter di kejauhan. Bukit itu dimahkotai sebuah bangunan _Gloriette_, yaitu sebuah bangunan berupa _pavilion_ terbuka dengan ruang terbuka dengan pilar-pilar besar sebagai penyangganya.

"Tempat ini memang luar biasa indah. Berapa kali pun kemari rasanya tak bosan." Magnus berdiri di sebelah Alec yang sibuk memotret.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelum ini?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus, "Alexander sayang, kau tidak berpikir aku akan menghabiskan waktuku yang tak terbatas ini dengan diam di satu tempat saja, kan?" dia merangkul pundak Alec, "Jika aku bisa berada di Perancis saat terjadi Revolusi, tentu saja aku akan punya banyak waktu lain untuk berwisata keliling tempat lain."

"Kau apa? Revolusi Perancis? Kau ada di sana saat Revolusi terjadi?"

Magnus mengibaskan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir lalat, "Lupakan. Itu bukan cerita yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti kisah-kisahku di Peru. Sayang sekali aku masuk daftar hitam di sana."

Mereka tak meneruskan obrolan itu dan memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan para turis lain yang juga tengah terpesona pada suguhan pemandangan yang luar biasa ini. Entah berapa ratus gambar yang diambil oleh Alec. Rasanya sayang melewatkan setiap inci dari tempat yang luar biasa menawan ini.

Walau merasa tak rela, Alec akhirnya menurut saja saat Magnus bilang mereka harus pergi ke tempat berikutnya yang tak kalah indah dari ini. Mereka masih sempat berfoto berdua di depan salah satu patung di taman itu sebagai tanda kenangan.

.

Dua tempat yang mereka tuju berikutnya adalah St. Stephen's Cathedral. Bangunan indah ini merupakan gereja pusat umat Katolik di Vienna. Sejarah bangunan ini telah dimulai sejak tahun 1339 hingga kini. Nuansa agamis sangat kental di setiap sisi gereja kuno itu, dari ukirannya, patung-patungnya, pilar tingginya. Semua tampak begitu luar biasa.

Alec membidikkan kameranya dan mengabadikan setiap sisi keindahan itu. Dia yakin Izzy pasti akan heboh kalau dia melihat tempat-tempat yang luar biasa ini.

Magnus sendiri, daripada menikmati tempat tujuan wisata itu, dia lebih menikmati wajah Alec yang tampak begitu santai. Sejenak terlepas dari bebannya sebagai seorang _shadowhunter_ yang harus siap menantang maut setiap saat.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Magnus.

Saat itu baru Alec menyadari kalau dia memang lapar.

"Kau mau makan di mana? Ada beberapa restoran yang bagus di dekat sini."

"Burger." Jawab Alec seketika.

"Hah?"

"Burger. Sekarang!"

"Alexander…" Magnus bicara dengan nada memohon.

"Sekarang, Magnus Bane!"

Menyerah, Magnus pun tak memaksa lagi. Dia baru saja hendak menjentikkan jarinya, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Alec.

"Tidak dengan sihirmu, Magnus." Alec meraih lengan _warlock_ itu dan menyeretnya dari keramaian. "Sesekali kita lakukan dengan cara yang biasa. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke salah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Alec mengantri bersama Magnus sambil melihat-lihat menu yang ada di sana. Alec sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan orang-orang yang pasti akan tertuju pada Magnus. Entah karena pakaian kekasihnya yang agak tak biasa, atau karena memang seorang Magnus Bane memiliki pesona alami yang akan membuat pria dan wanita akan selalu punya waktu untuk memandangnya sejenak.

Setelah mereka ada di depan kasir, keduanya memesan burger ukuran jumbo, begitu juga dengan sodanya. Magnus membayar dengan uang di dompetnya, membuat Alec sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kau juga membawa uang."

"Tentu saja. Aku penuh persiapan." Magnus membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka dan menuju ke tempat kosong di dekat pintu masuk. "Kau yakin cukup ini saja?"

Alec mengangguk dan mengambil burger yang terbungkus kertas dan langsung menikmatinya. Setelah jalan kaki hampir seharian, Alec memanjakan perutnya dengan makanan yang sudah akrab di lidahnya.

Setelah makan siang yang sedikit terlambat itu, mereka kembali ke mobil dan menuju ke lokasi terakhir untuk hari ini, yaitu ke _KunstHausWien_, sebuah museum yang dirancang oleh seorang arsitek bernama Friedensreich Hundertwasser. Museum ini dibangun dengan cara tradisional, tapi dihiasi dengan enamel, dam mosaik pada fasad. Museum ini memiliki koleksi seni modern internasional di samping karya milik Hundertwasser.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tahu tempat seperti ini." Alec menyimpan kembali kameranya ke dalam ransel begitu mereka puas berkeliling museum.

"Ya… sesekali melihat seni seperti ini tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Sepasang kekasih itu pun kembali ke dalam mobil yang langsung meluncur kembali ke hotel. Di lobby, _butler_ yang melayani mereka telah menunggu dan mengantar majikannya hingga sampai ke dalam kamar. Sang _butler_ telah menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi juga menawarkan apa makan malam akan disajikan di dalam kamar atau dinikmati di restoran.

Magnus memilih opsi untuk menikmati makan malam di restoran saja, di _private dining room_ pastinya. _Warlock_ itu juga minta disiapkan dua porsi _Imperial Torte_ yang merupakan kebanggan dari hotel ini. Setelah menerima 'perintah', butler yang usianya mungkin masih sekitaran 30 tahun itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Perlu aku temani?" Magnus memeluk pinggang Alec dari belakang, tapi langsung dilepaskannya lagi begitu mata biru Alec menatapnya tajam, "Bercanda. Sana mandilah!"

Tak perlu disuruh, Alec masuk ke kamar mandi dan rasa terkejutnya sudah habis hingga dia tak bereaksi melihat keindahan kamar mandi yang didominasi oleh marmer berwarna putih gading, masih dengan ornamen biru – putih – emas. _Bathtub_ berbentuk persegi memiliki fungsi seperti _jacuzzi_, tapi Alec lebih memilih mandi _shower_ karena baginya efisiensi waktu di atas segalanya.

Setelah membilas diri dengan air panas yang terasa begitu nyaman juga membersihkan diri dengan sabun dan shampoo, Alec memakai piyama handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Magnus sedang membuka lemari kayu di ruang tidur di mana ada dua pasang pakaian resmi berwarna hitam dan biru yang senada dengan warna mata Alec.

"Jangan bilang kau suruh aku pakai itu."

"Kenapa? Aku yakin ini akan cocok sekali denganmu."

"Paksa saja terus dan jangan harap aku bersedia makan malam denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Magnus menjentikkan jarinya dan dua setelan itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap biru. "Baiklah…. Kau ini susah sekali dibujuk." Gantilah dia yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Alec mengambil kamera dari ranselnya. Dengan memakai layanan _wi-fi_ di sana, Alec pun mengirim foto-foto perjalanannya hari ini pada Jace dan Izzy. Setelah Magnus keluar dari kamar mandi — dan setelah dipaksa oleh Alec untuk mengenakan pakaian yang 'normal' — mereka pun turun ke restoran untuk menikmati makan malam. _Butler_ mereka sudah menunggu di depan pintu _private room_ lalu dengan cekatan mempersilahkan dua tuannya untuk duduk kemudian dia undur diri dan menyerahkan semua pada pelayan restoran.

Hidangan pertama yang disajikan adalah _Beef Consommé_, yaitu sup dengan kuah bening hasil rebusan tulang dan daging sapi yang dicampur dengan _mirepoix_, yaitu kombinasi wortel, seledri dan bawang. Sup itu dihidangkan dengan pancake polos, tapi Alec memilih memakan sup saja karena aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera. Dan benar saja, baru satu sendok, dia terpesona pada kuatnya rasa di kuah yang berwana jernih kecoklatan itu.

"Kau suka?"

"Ini luar biasa."

Magnus tersenyum melihat ekspresi Alec. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah pemuda Nephilim itu jika sedang tersenyum karena biasanya seorang Alexander Lightwood ini sangat sulit mengekspresikan diri.

Makanan yang tersaji berikutnya adalah _Chetaubriand steak_ yang disajikan dengan _Mustard-Gravy_ dan _Sauce Choron_ bersama potongan sayur segar seperti wortel dan buncis, juga kentang goreng yang ditaburi keju.

Dari penampilannya saja sudah jelas kalau steak ini rasanya pasti sangat lezat. Alec tak kesulitan memotong daging _tenderloin_ tebal yang dipanggang dengan tingkat kematangan yang sempurna, garing di luar dan _juicy_ di dalam. Gerakan tangan Alec berhenti saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Magnus belum menyentuh makanan di piring dan malah terus memandanginya.

"Apa?"

Magnus mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Tidak. Melihatmu yang sedang makan lebih menggugah seleraku dibanding makanan ini sendiri."

Alec menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan pisau perak yang dia pegang pada _warlock_ di depannya, "Diam dan makanlah! Bisa tidak sekali saja kau berhenti menggodaku?"

Ada senyum geli di wajah Magnus, "Maaf saja, Alexander. Aku memang paling suka menggoda orang yang sedang mengisi hatiku dan saat ini orang itu adalah kamu."

Genggaman Alec makin erat di dua alat makan di tangannya. Sebisa mungin dia mengabaikan kedua mata Magnus yang serupa dengan mata kucing. Kedua mata hijau yang berpedar keemasan itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri. Sang _Shadowhunter_ itu pun melanjutkan makannya dengan tekad sepenuh hati kalau dia tak akan mengangkat wajahnya lagi sebelum makanan di piringnya habis.

Segelas jus jeruk segar menghilangkan dahaga Alec setelah dia selesai dengan makanan utamanya. Saat dia memandang Magnus lagi, dia baru sadar kalau makanan di piring _warlock_ itu juga sudah habis.

"Cepat sekali kau makan?"

"Biasa saja." Magnus mengbersihkan sisi bibirnya dengan serbet makan di meja, "Kau mau makanan penutupnya sekarang?"

Alec menggeleng, "Sebentar dulu. Perutku masih penuh."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Magnus mengambil gelas Wine di sisi meja dan menikmati aroma minuman keras itu, "Kuperhatikan kau memang tak begitu banyak makan dibandingkan dengan Jace."

"Jelas tidak sama. Jace butuh banyak makan karena energinya cepat habis. Dia itu tidak bisa diam… persis seperti kucing."

Magnus menahan tawa, "Tak apa kau mengatai _parabatai_-mu seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku sering mengucapkannya langsung pada Jace, bilang kalau sesekali dia harus belajar diam supaya energinya tidak terbuang percuma. Izzy juga sama."

Kali ini Magnus benar-benar tertawa, "Kalian tak pernah membuatku bosan. Anak muda…."

"Berhenti bicara seperti orang tua!" Alec menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, dengan isyarat dari Magnus, seorang pelayan datang dan menyuguhkan dia cake coklat berbentuk persegi dalam piring kecil. Di atas cake itu ada hiasan lempengan coklat dengan caramel yang berbentuk siluet wajah Mozart dan disamping hiasan itu ada inisial M yang ditulis dengan coklat.

"Apa ini?"

"_Imperial Torte Mozart edition_." Magnus mengambil pisau di sisi piring, "Torte di hotel ini tak terkalahkan. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

Alec pun mengambil pisau dan garpunya lalu memotong ujung kue itu. Di bawah lapisan coklat yang tebal, ada brownies coklat yang bertumpuk dua, disatukan dengan _cacao cream_. Meski dia tak begitu suka dengan makanan manis, Alec tak bisa memungkiri kalau kue ini lezat sekali. Berbeda dengan semua kue yang pernah dia makan, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan buatan Izzy yang sepertinya akan sanggup membunuh Abbadon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan pada yang lain di New York?"

"Apa? Biaya kirimnya pasti ma—" Alec berhenti bicara begitu Magnus menjentikkan jari dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Alec hanya menghela napas setelahnya.

"Kenapa? Mereka punya segudang persediaan di lemari pendingin. Menghilang beberapa juga tidak akan ketahuan."

Tak mau membahas lagi, Alec kembali menikmati lezatnya torte istimewa yang tersaji.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar, tetap dengan diantar oleh _butler_ mereka. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, butler itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan memberi ruang privasi pada majikannya.

"Kurasa setelah ini aku akan tidur pulas, perutku kenyang sekali." Alec duduk di sisi tempat tidur sedang Magnus langsung berganti pakaian dengan piyama sutra berwarna kuning cerah. Tak seberapa lama, ponsel Alec berdering nyaring, dia melihat nama Izzy di layar dan langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Alec! Berikan ponselmu pada Magnus. Sakarang!" suara heboh adiknya membuat Alec sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Pemuda bermata biru itu pun memberikan ponselnya pada Magnus.

"Siapa?" Magnus menerima ponsel itu.

"Izzy. Hati-hati dengan telingamu!"

Magnus pun menyapa Izzy di seberang sana dan seketika menyelamatkan gendang telinganya, "Izzy, sayang… Izzy yang cantik dan menawan."

Alec tersenyum mendengar nada suara Magnus yang menandakan dia sedang berusaha membuat Izzy tenang. Magnus memang selalu memperlakukan Izzy seperti adik perempuannya sendiri dan itu membuat Alec senang.

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu kejutan yang menyenangkan dan aku yakin kau pasti akan suka." Magnus diam, pertanda kalau Izzy sedang bicara, "Pasti. Aku akan kirimkan yang lain. _Okay_. Sampai jumpa."

Alec menerima kembali ponselnya, "Kenapa dia? Baru bertemu iblis Raum?"

"Ha ha ha ha." Magnus berpura-pura tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Alec. "Dia suka dengan Imperial Torte yang aku kirim langsung ke kamarnya."

Alec tersenyum dan membiarkan Magnus rebahan di kasur.

"Masih ada sisa dua hari lagi. Besok sebaiknya kita kirimkan apa untuk mereka?"

"Tak perlu memanjakan mereka, kalau tidak mereka bisa keenakan."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan memanjakan mereka, karena kau sendiri juga sama."

Tak membalas ucapan Magnus, Alec ikut berbaring di sebelah _warlock_ itu. Dia juga diam saja saat Magnus memeluknya. Malam ini, dia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak karena besok masih ada petualan lain di kota yang menakjubkan ini.

#

.

#

Tibalah malam terakhir wisata mereka di Vienna. Magnus selalu menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir. Setelah ini, sebelum melanjutkan ke kota lain di esok pagi, Magnus telah menyiapkan dua tiket pertunjukan special di _Wiener Staatsoper_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _Opera House Vienna_. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau Alec harus memakai suit resmi. Tak mungkin juga dia menonton opera dengan mengenakan kaos, jaket dan celana panjang serba hitam. Salah-salah dia malah di usir dari gedung itu.

Saat Alec sudah berganti pakaian dengan suit resmi berwarna hitam, dia melihat Magnus tersenyum jahil ke arahnya, membuat Alec berpikir kalau sang _High_ _warlock_ itu sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak awal.

"Kau pantas sekali dengan pakaian itu, Alexander." Ujar Magnus yang juga mengenakan pakaian resmi, meninggalkan segala gemerlap warna yang biasa melekat di badannya. Rambutnya yang biasa dihiasi _glitter_, kini tampak hitam polos dan dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja dengan sisiran jari alami yang sedikit berantakan namun terlihat sangat pantas untuk Magnus.

Mereka menuju ke_ Opera House _masih dengan layanan _limousine_ dari hotel itu. Sampai di tujuan, Alec sampai lupa untuk berkedip memandang bangunan megah di hadapannya.

Bangunan yang terletak di pusat kota Vienna itu memiliki sejarah sejak pertengahan abad ke-19, mulai dibangun pada tahun 1861 dan selesai di tahun 1869. Bangunan ini dirancang oleh dua orang arsitek, yaitu August Sicard von Sicardsburg dan Eduard van der Nüll dengan mengambil gaya Neo-Renaissance sebagai temanya.

Alec berjalan di sisi Magnus menyusuri _hall_ utama dan pemuda berdarah malaikat itu terpesona pada interior megah nan mewah yang dikuasai oleh perpaduan kayu juga batu pualam putih yang luar biasa indah. Dari lantai hingga ke atap, semua adalah maha karya luar biasa yang tak ternilai harganya. Lampu-lampu kristal dan _chandelier_ emas yang menawan menerangi bagian dalam ruangan itu, membawa gemerlap kemewahan masa lalu yang tetap berjaya hingga kini.

Mereka duduk di kursi kelas VVIP yang begitu dekat dengan panggung. Pertunjukan malam ini adalah penampilan dari Vienna Philharmonic yang dipimpin oleh Franz Welser-Möst. Alec, yang baru kali pertama berada gedung opera semegah ini dan mendengarkan lantunan lagu-lagu klasik, tak bisa memungkiri kalau ini merupakan pengalaman yang luar biasa. Begitu terpesonanya pada penampilan kelompok musik nomor satu di kota ini, Alec sampai cuek saja meski sepanjang pertunjukan, jemari Magnus tak lepas menggenggam jemarinya.

.

"Ah—malam ini luar biasa sekali." Alec dengan suka cita berganti pakaian dengan kaus longgar. Badannya sejak tadi terasa terkekang dengan _suit_ yang tadi dia kenakan.

Magnus memeluk Alec dari belakang dan mengecup leher pemuda itu, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengukir kenangan yang luar biasa, Alexander."

"Aku yakin tidak akan terkejut lagi meski kau bawa aku ke manapun."

Magnus tersenyum, "Sungguh? Dunia ini masih sangat luas. Masih ada berjuta tempat yang akan sanggup membuatmu tak bisa bicara apa-apa." Dia membalik tubuh Alec hingga mereka saling berhadapan, "Kalau memungkinkan, aku tak ingin kembali ke New York dan lebih memilih mengelilingi dunia ini berdua denganmu."

Tawaran yang sebenarnya tak ingin Alec tolak, tapi apa boleh buat, dia masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_. Dia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Jace dan Izzy, juga kedua orang tuanya.

Membaca kegelisahan yang muncul, Magnus mengusap sisi wajah Alec dan memberinya sebuah kecupan manis yang singkat, "Aku tak akan memaksamu. Santai saja, kalau kau ingin pulang, ya kita pulang." Dia tersenyum meski dalam hati dia sungguh ingin seorang Alexander Gideon Lightwood ini sebagai miliknya sendiri. Utuh.

"Kau mau makan malam sekarang?" tanya Magnus, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Alec menggeleng, "Aku ingin di sini dulu. Hmm… kurasa tiga puluh menit sudah cukup."

Sebelah alis Magnus terangkat mendengar kata-kata Alec barusan. Dia bukan orang –_warlock _- bodoh yang tak mengerti isyarat yang tersirat dalam kata-kata sang Nephilim barusan. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus, menanggapi senyum yang juga hadir di wajah Alec, "Ya… dengan waktu segitu, cukuplah."

Dengan satu jentikan jari dari sang _High_ _Warlock_, seluruh lampu di ruangan itu padam dan meninggalkan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang menyenangkan.

Malam terakhir di Vienna, akan menjadi bagain dari kenangan terindah untuk sisa hidup mereka setelah ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ahahahahaha! Saya kembali dengan fic impian #halah

Maksudnya impian saya yang pengen bisa liburan, jalan ke luar negri terus makan enak deh. Duh Alec enaknya punya pacar _warlock_. Apapun bakal diturutin. #mupeng

Fic ini semata imajinasi saya sendiri dengan mengubek wikipedia dan site-site resmi tempat wisata yang saya sebutkan di atas. Jika ada salah informasi, mohon beri sentilan pada saya yang ga teliti^^

Semoga masih bisa dinikmati XD


End file.
